


Day 73 - Things on the to-do list of life

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humor, Humour, M/M, Sex in a Car, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“You never had sex in a car?"</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 73 - Things on the to-do list of life

“You never had sex in a car? You need to have had sex in a car once in your life.”

“Why?”

“It’s fun. I’ll show you.”

And with that John pulls the car into a gravel path alongside the dark country road.

The lights go out and all that’s left are noises.

At first there’s the rustling of clothes, heavy breathing, a soft moan. Then...

“Ouch.”

“What?”

“I banged my head. Wait, let me...”

“No. Stop. Stop!“

“What?”

“The gearstick is piercing into my hip.”

A huff, the shuffling of limbs, then more heavy breathing and moaning. A whispered name. Until...

“Sherlock, wait. I can’t feel my leg.”

“Mh. My arm is tingling. And not in a good way.”

“Maybe if you lift your arm, and put your leg over here, I can squeeze my arm in there...”

“This is worse than the dance lessons I had to take as a child.”

Silence. Then John starts to giggle, followed by Sherlock’s deep rumbling laugh.

Limbs are detangled. Sherlock’s voice drifts over sounding appalled.

“We are not doing this again. How is that fun?”

“To be honest, most people do it when they are teens and therefore more flexible. And smaller. Maybe with another type of car...”

“No. We are never doing this again. Not even in a car twice as big.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'car'. 
> 
> Yes, my John can drive. Of course he can. Sherlock can too, but doesn't have a licence (and prefers to let others drive anyway for various reasons).


End file.
